Christmas Card
by baymaxlover
Summary: Tadashi remembers Aunt Cass needs a picture for this years Christmas card and the perfect opportunity arises when he and Hiro are browsing in the mall. To bad Hiro isn't quite as excited as Tadashi though.


Christmas Fic Oneshot

"No no no no no no no no!" Hiro walked purposely away from his older brother, shouting out to him as he tried to escape. No matter what his older brother said there was absolutely no way!

Tadashi grabbed onto the collar of his younger brother's shirt.

"Hiro come on! Aunt Cass needs a picture to make Christmas cards! It'll only take a minute." Tadashi moaned out softly.

Other mall patrons looked over at the bickering children. Some seemed to be amused at the situation and other horribly confused. Why was the little one so reluctant? Other children were waiting in line anxiously for a chance to sit on Santa's lap.

"I don't care! I'm not doing it! I mean look at them its creepy!" Hiro said quickly to Tadashi pointing at the people at the booth.

"Why are they so short and what is wrong with their ears?!" Hiro said in a slight panic.

Tadashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "They are supposed to be elves Hiro!"

"Like I said it's creepy! What kind of older brother are you anyway? You're just going to let me go and sit on some random old guy's lap?" Hiro said incredulously.

Tadashi groaned. "It's Santa Claus Hiro. He's not just some creepy old pervert."

Hiro shook his head. "How do you to know that?"

"He's Santa that's how I know. Can we get in line now? I'll sit with you if it makes you feel better. It'll make for a better picture anyway." Tadashi said.

"It's not happening." Hiro glared.

"You know you are the weirdest kid ever right Hiro?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro shrugged. "If having common sense makes me weird I'm more than happy to be a little odd."

Tadashi growled softly. "Alright let's play hardball then. If you don't take the picture right now I'll quit letting you use the 3D printer Aunt Cass bought me when I started high school."

Hiro's eyes widened. "You wouldn't!"

Tadashi laughed. "Wouldn't I?"

Hiro's mouth dropped open. "You're evil."

Tadashi grinned. "I'm not evil, just a good negotiator. Are you ready to take the picture now? "

Hiro folded his arms with a scowl. "You're just lucky I'm working on a project that requires your printer right now."

Tadashi stuck his tongue out at Hiro who responded by knocking the elder's hat off his head.

"Next in line please!" A short smiling girl said politely.

Tadashi grabbed his hat off the floor and walked forward to meet the elf clad woman. "How much is it for an emailed copy of the photo?"

The elf clerk smiled. "It's eight dollars for a digital copy. Can I get your email?"

Tadashi nodded paid for the picture and wrote down his email.

The clerk waved Hiro and Tadashi through a small gate and over to Santa's chair.

"Alright Hiro, just sit in his lap and I'll kneel next to his chair." Tadashi directed.

Hiro glared at Tadashi who rolled his eyes. After a few seconds Tadashi gave up on Hiro going there himself and lifted his younger brother into Santa's lap himself.

Santa laughed jovially. "What's your name little boy?"

Hiro glared silently.

Santa tutted. "Do we have a grumpy Gus here today?"

Tadashi just about lost his composure right there. His shoulders shook with silent laughter as he tried to save his _grumpy_ younger brother. "His name is Hiro."

Santa smiled and gave another laugh. "Alright Hiro, what do you want for Christmas this year?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't know. I was hoping that maybe you'd cut the crap and so I could finish getting this stupid picture taken."

Tadashi had to hide his face behind his arm to keep from bursting out laughing. He should reprimand Hiro for being disrespectful but it was just to funny.

Santa shook his head. "Little boys with attitudes like that end up on the naughty list!"

Hiro huffed. "If I say I want some robot parts can I get out of here?"

"Clara can you take the picture please." Santa said with some irritation.

Another elf clad shorty appeared this time behind a camera. "Of course I can Santa!"

Tadashi pulled it together after a moment and Hiro looked blankly at the camera.

There was a flash and another elf came to escort them out of "Santa's play land" with yet another bright and cheery smile.

Tadashi patted Hiro's back. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Hiro looked up at his older brother scowling. "He smelt like cabbage."


End file.
